The invention relates to the use of a gel mass as a coupling medium for transmitting acoustic waves from a sound source onto the body of a patient.
Lithotripsy and hyperthermia apparatus are generally known as acoustic therapy apparatus. These apparatus have an electro-acoustic transducer as a source of focused acoustic waves, which are emitted from the transducer irradiation surface, and a coupling cushion mounted in front of the irradiation surface provided with an inner coupling surface lying against the irradiation surface and an outer coupling surface for application on the patient. It is also possible to simultaneously work with two or more coupling cushions arranged in layers when one, for example, wishes to reduce the penetration depth of the transducer focus in the body of the patient in comparison to the penetration depth which is achieved with the application of only one coupling cushion. Moreover, in the case of lithotripsy there are produced focused shock waves. With hyperthermia, ultrasound waves in the form of permanent sound or sound pulses are used.
German Patent DE 195 09 004 C1suggests a therapy apparatus which may be equipped with various coupling cushions which are held available. The coupling cushions may in each case be exchangeably connected to the transducer in that, for example, with their coupling surface they are laid into a transducer shell and fastened on the transducer in a suitable manner.
Coupling cushions are required in order to bridge the distance between the irradiation surface of the transducer and the body surface of the patient as a so-called forward path which optionally may be enlarged and variably adjusted by use of several coupling cushions (DE 33 12 014 A1).
It is known to design coupling cushions of certain acoustic coupling media, such as polyacrylamide gel or synthetic rubber, as a shaped body or to fill a cushion casing with such a gel (DE 195 09 004). However, it has been shown that such materials or coupling media bring with them relatively large sound energy losses and also are unsatisfactory with regard to the desired high sound absorption with the transition from the transducer irradiation surface to the coupling medium. Furthermore, it has been ascertained that known gels may lead to irritations of the skin of the patient when they are brought into direct contact with this. Finally, it has been ascertained that the gels common until now are often not softener-free and are not sufficiently UV-stable, so that in the course of time there may occur a disadvantageous change of the acoustic properties of this coupling medium.
It is therefore the object of the invention to suggest a coupling medium which is distinguished by low sound energy losses, guarantees a high sound absorption with the transition of the ultrasound from the transducer irradiation surface, and offers a low acoustic resistance. Further demands on the coupling medium are that it be friendly to the skin, have a good shape stability, and, for the above mentioned reasons, be softener-free and UV-stable.
For achieving this object as a coupling medium for transmitting acoustic waves from a sound source onto the body of a patient, there is used a gel mass based on the reaction products of polyols and polyisocyanates, wherein the polyol component consists of one or more polyols with hydroxyl numbers below 112 and where appropriate other polyols and additives known from polyol chemistry, the isocyanate number of the reaction mixture lies in the range of 15 to 59.81, and the product of the isocyanate functionality and the functionality of the polyol components is at least 6.15.
Usefully, the gel mass additionally contains fillers and/or additives in a total quantity of up to 50% by weight with respect to the total weight of the gel mass.
The isocyanate number is to be understood as the equivalent ratio (NCO/OH)xc3x97100. Thus, for example, an isocyanate number of 15 means that for one reactive OH group in the polyols there are present 0.15 reactive NCO groups in the polyisocyanate or for one reactive NCO group in the polyisocyanate there are present 6.67 reactive OH groups in the polyols. Accordingly, an isocyanate number of 70 means that for one reactive OH group in the polyols there are present 0.7 reactive NCO groups in the polyisocyanate or for one reactive NCO group in the polyisocyanate there are present 1.43 reactive OH groups in the polyols.
Further details for manufacturing the gel mass suggested for use according to the invention are to be found in EP 0 511 570 B1, from which such a gel mass is known, and specifically for use in pressure-distributing elements in the form of seat cushions and rests for body surfaces.